Mushoku tensei: the chance i created won't be wasted
by zisqal
Summary: An alternative version of Rudeus who lost everything dear to him because of Hitogami and Orsted Battles, he keeps traveling around the world learning anything that may bring him a chance of revenge, he lived a long life over 5000 years. Until one day he succeeded in developing a technique that allow him to transmigrate like Orsted. This is a second chance that he create.


**Chapter 1: Rebuilding of the New Roa.**

 **Part 1: Transmigration.**

* * *

The moment Rudeus (future) lost his life by the magic circle; his soul was transmitted in a rainbow gate.

While traveling through the gate rudeus soul was sleeping, a long sleep as he was traveling against the time, going through numerous possibilities until it stopped at certain point of time.

I woke up in a hard bed.

My memories feel a bit clouded, but my consciousness is clear as the blue sky.

Yeah, I succeed transmigrated to the past.

Rudeus know certainly that one can't travel to the past he lived, but an alternative one.

So, he may or may find the people he holds dear alive or they may don't even know him.

Rudeus has left his bed while thinking that and looked at his arms.

Two magic formation were carved in each arm.

A big success indeed.

"Hahahahaha" Rudeus couldn't help let a happy laugh like a tyrant.

The ones at his left arm were a magic storage formation and one dragon god treasure (Dragon threads).

In his right hand was another Dragon God Treasure (Dragon skin), and the second mark was his pride and joy, the thing that could destroy anything, being god or an immortal demon they all died at his hand, only that one he couldn't reach (Hitogami).

The dragon threads were the hardest material in the world, it can only be destroying by his right hand and Orsted saint Touki.

My anger let lose my battle force destroying many things around me.

Ah! I easily get angered that isn't like me, did I get influenced by this body age?

Well it doesn't matter now, what is done is already done, now I must focus on my next step.

First, I decide to stop getting influenced by my past self or acting like an old man. My personality isn't like that in the first place anyway.

This current me is not the me who was the second Technique God.

My name is Rudeus Greyrat, a 13-year-old kid who just come back from a long journey, surviving the Magic Continent and passing the Great Forest.

I slept with Eris Greyrat who dropped her Boreas name.

…

I didn't leave my room for three days!

What the hell am I turning like that thing I used to be, well I used to be influenced by my memory of earth.

I see, then the second thing I must gather a huge political power.

The reason is to destroy the current asura, and make it readier to Laplace reincarnation.

Wish will be sooner because of my reincarnation and transmigration.

So, I need to take over either the Boreas or the Notos.

As I remembered how the Notos are in the side of that filthy person that make me remember my old otaku self, I got disgusted. The Boreas will do well.

Now I must go see Alphonse.

* * *

Part 2: Reconstruction plan

* * *

I cleaned up my room that reek of sex and red things.

The last night was really refreshing memory, I hoped I could have transmigrate one day later.

Such a shame.

I was using a life magic, a magic system that I created to make my life easier, its useless in combat, but really useful in other works.

After making my room shine with cleansing spell, I went to meet with Alphonse.

Knowing it, Ghyslaine and Eris has already left toward the Holy land of sword.

I never had understood why she left, the sword god wasn't that strong, and she will be well versed in the North Style.

I will ask her the next time we meet.

After a little walk, I reached the room where the vassals held meeting, I knocked two times before entering the room.

Last time I didn't care about the other people in the meeting.

The total of vassals that are working to reconstruct the Fedoa region were a miserable number of 5 vassals, since Ghyslaine left, only four remain, with me I make them reach five again.

"Rudeus-dono! you already woke up?" Alphonse was surprised seeing me as I am supposed to be exhausted from a long journey, and he probably guessed the little battle I had with Eris.

"Of course, I will be up, we still have lots of thing to do, right?" Rudeus said with a serious face.

Alphonse and the others were probably discussing about what to do about Eris departure, and seeing me they feel a little awkward to continue.

"I see, you can have a sit Rudeus-dono!" The one that offer me a sit was a former knight working for Sauros.

"That you mention it, yesterday I didn't get to know the names my vassals' seniors?" I asked as I was taking my sit, Alphonse faked a cough as he was going to speak for them.

"Please let introduce them, this man is used to be the guard knight commander William Goldfield, he is now the commander of the knight that guard the refugee camp"

The man was at his forty, with a blond hair that have trace of turning white, he has a righthood look on his face.

(with his mana pool, he could at best be an advanced warrior, but he's quite old so I will say he's an intermediate warrior)

"This Gentleman was a scholar that work in the town center, as the collector of the taxes, now he's organize the refuges and try convince them to stay, he's name Clarence"

Clarence was thin man with glasses, an average look with Light brown hair and blue eyes, he looked to be at his 30.

"The last one is Stephen Richmond a Knight the knight commander of the guard, he's now taking over the domestic affairs"

This Stephen was a young man with no hair, he was bold, and he looked at he's 20 or so, he has thin eyes and he was a little short for his age, he was quite eye catching.

Rudeus couldn't feel any battle force from this guy, his mana was that of a farmer, how did he reach the knight rank?!

He's probably like his father, he used his noble name?!

"I am Rudeus Greyrat, I used to be the tutor of…The Deceased Young lady Eris…I am pleased to meet your acquaintance" after Rudeus say that, All the vassals forget to breath.

How did he figured out what they were thinking, is he really that amazing.

(Lord Sauros and Lord Philip always praised the intelligent of Rudeus, but thought that they were just trying to woo him so they could gain some influence on the Notus) Alphonse had good impression from him, yesterday he thought that this boy may be found useful.

"Rudeus-dono is quite intelligent to think this fast, I thought you still didn't know of Eris-sama departure?"

"She was acting weird Yesterday, and she never been a morning person even inside a forest filed with A rank monsters, so it was easy to guess"

The four vassals had shocked face, he was still small and could read a person expression, when they were at his age they were eager to go out and play adventurer.

"So you understand why we will make it like she's died" William tried to see rudeus feedback when he say eris died.

"Of course William-dono!...She was quite the good girl. Now when are you going to announce it?" Rudeus said with a poker serious face.

(ho! This kid must had it rough in the demon continent, what a pity! ) William though of how lucky he was to not lost his small family, his wife and daughter where alive, but his daughter was…shocking his head he concentered on the matter now.

"…So until we have enough force to stand, we won't announce Eris-sama death, is that okay with you!" Alphonse was asking Rudeus, as they eventually start to see how smart he was.

"Indeed, as expected of Alphonse-dono, now I want to ask about the construction of the new houses, how do you handle the refuges, how do you feed them, everything about the current situation and the future plans"

But Rudeus again was ahead of them like he had already know about the outcome, Alphonse was always the quick to recover, as he explains to Rudeus.

The Refuges were less than the half of the former number, even after counting the refuges in Milishion Kingdom it barely reached the half, the refuges were low spirited, as they lost their home, their loved ones and all their hard work of years, the nobles that survived didn't stay her, and the remaining Boreas Family were living in the little part of Fedoa region that didn't swallowed up. Lots of small farming villages were build, and the wheats start to appear again in Fedoa again, the refuges can build their own houses, and to gain money most of them are doing construction work or went to a farming village, there were other works but they were unimportant, the money in their position isn't enough, and the farming villages were barley enough to feed the refuges, while thousands are coming, they had no plan to deal with them yet, the situation was bad, as lots of thieves appear…

Rudeus closed his eyes as he heard Alphonse's Detailed explanation about the situation.

Recognizing them as to what important and necessaries rudeus looked at the four vassals

"I have a better plan, a plan that capable of making the Region like it used to be, if not better" Rudeus with a grin and confident that lake the four feel the cold in their bones.

"…Is …is that true! Rudeus-dono?" Alphonse lost his poker face as he was eager to know if what this genius youngster is true.

"Yes! When I was traveling, I have witnessed all different cultures, buildings, techniques, architects and lots of things, I could make this situation turn to something better with easy, but…"

"What is it?" Alphonse didn't like the but thing.

"You will have to make me a noble that govern this territory"

Alphonse could only laugh, James was looking anywhere for an idiot noble that will govern this place, but all of them run away to other places.

Rudeus was the son of Paul Greyrat and Zenith Greyrat, both from a well influence noble families, it will be great if Rudeus could be a lord in this region.

"I will send a letter to Lord James, I will do my best, but after we hear your plan"

"En! With this I will be pleased to rebuild this place, as for my plan…"

Rudeus start telling them of how to organize the refuges, how to make a better organized building, the farming methods, new goods that they could produce for money, lots of jobs available to the refuges, how to make them active in the advance of the region while letting them have more freedom.

The four vassals weren't able to protest as they say how much well thought this plan was, they couldn't believe how a 13-year-old kid could thing of such plan.

But they know for sure that he has a better chance than them.

Part 3: Red Dragon vein spring

After the metting was done, Rudeus had an important task to do as he left the refuge camp, while Alphonse and the other were still sitting in the meeting room not recovering from the shock of Rudeus plan.

"Alphonse-dono; just who is this Rudeus Greyrat? Is he really a child?" Clarence said while showing interest in a living being, wish in his case was something rare.

"What is it Clarence? Did your eyes gone wrong too?" William hated Clarence, well anyone hate him because of his work, even if he's job now is the opposite he still hated by some people.

"You two don't start arguing again, we don't have such free time" Stephen tried to stop the two before they start fighting again.

"Lord Philip had high expectation of him, Even Lord Sauros had took a liken to him, at five years he become a water saint ranked magician, at age 7 he starts teaching the young miss, and even tamed her. Now I understand why was Philip and Sauros so sure that they could took over the Bores power with Rudeus" with a closed eye like remembering the past Alphonse explain what is Rudeus Greyrat.

"I See, if even Lord Sauros had high expectation of him, then he's worthy to serve" William.

"Sir Alphonse, it will be best if sir Rudeus become a noble, with his background…"

"Indeed, he could, or more likely we want him to be one, I think even Lord James will be gladly to have connection with Rudeus backgrounds…  
Now for the task that were left to us to do, we must make a paper of identification like that of a guild, but we will just do a simple one until later time we will make a proper one.  
I will take the right, William the upper part, Clarence wil take the left region and Stephen will take the lower area, we have five days before Rudeus dono return"

Later each gather their minion and order them to make preparation for the organizing.

Will Rudeus the mastermind of this plan was going with an insane speed toward the red dragon mountains for a necessary job.

I have to gather a lots of raw materials.

The thing I stored are mostly important books and items and lot of magic crystals and stones.

I was someone who doesn't use gold for trade, didn't trade at all as I was already self sufficient.

But for the current Fedoa region I can't say that.

The reason for going to the red dragon Mountain range was for two reason:

The raw material in those mountains are precious, the stones were an important to create the magic bricks, and the red powder for construction…there was lots of utilistation of those mountain, the problem was that the red dragon protect them, and that was the second reason why I come here.

I will install a magic formation in some part of the mountain wish will not allow monster to get close to it, or see what is happen inside, if a dragon tried to force his way it will die, but the formation wasn't for that purpose in the first place, I made it to make Hitogami enable to bring souls to the void.

It was a god-class magic barrier with two function of blocking the dragons and hitogami.

When I used it at asura the last time, that minister become useless as he truly is.

He can't do anything without Hitogami's advice, like a lost child he will die without his mother.

When I reached Bunia Village I stopped at my track.

There where Bunia village used to be, I don't remember how many times I come here, but it always make my heart become as empty as it is now, without a soul rooming around.

Well this was how life work.

Heh! This mana! This presence!

It's the Demon emperor…I forget her name again?!

But why is she looking for me?

Did Hitogami…no she hate him and doesn't to do anything with him.

But if Badigadi asked her she will look for me without any questioning.

Ah! She already done? What was the meaning of this?

Well I will take care of her when the time come.

Rudeus start running again toward the Mountain range, and in a half hour he reached them.

"As enormous as ever!"

The Red Dragon mountains were the biggest mountain range in the world.

Rudeus used to train in those mountain to build up his Battle force.

They were great days, it's a shame I won't be climbing them again any soon.

With earth magic Rudeus create a cave going throught the mountains.

Luckly no monster has attacked him, but when he entered inside, something has astonish him.

Inside the mountain cave he just made randomly was a Red dragon vain spring.

As he had lost all his Battle force, and can only use magic buff now, he was troubled at how much he need to spen d again to build it uo again, and here he found a treasure, something that will make you prolong your life and make your battle force reach high levels.

Rudeus was happy truly happy, all he need to do now is to lay the damn formation and spend his time here, he still have 4 days before he return.

"I was thinking of training a little while making caves, but I will be training hundred times faster because of this spring hahahaha, I am really lucky" Rudeus know how lucky he was as he found lost of treasure in the past.

Three days later in the Refuge camp.

Lots of people were gathered each day for a paper work.

But no one complain that they were wasting there time as one will get one silver for just providing them by some information about their name, age, illness, injury and their skills.

They even promised lots of jobs after this paper work was done.

The refuges had no spirit as they lost their families and home, and the current feudal lord hasn't give them anything back, getting a silver coin make some a littles happy, while some had some expectation to this paper work some did not.

"Fuck those bastards, if they used those silver coin to build a wall around the refuge camp, it will be better"

"Fuckers, they instead waste ink on paper, even the paper were wasted, they don't know how to govern, Lord nobles should be the ones to do it"

Some knight were spiting on the vassals that govern this place, sinve they couldn't become vassals themselves they always tried to make them look bad, and badmounth them.

"Its right? If Lord Sauros was here he will be leading the men to rebuild the wall, those vassals are just making our life worse, I may say the aren't even rebuilding…"

"I see, so you all say that the so called nobles are better, then if they really carred about you…where are they? And you shitty heads, you keep saying that and that about the vassals, do you know how much farming village they build, of course you don't, you just want your beautiful wall to be build, but they think more than you who just wasn't walls, would you eat those wall when you are hungry! Did the walls helped us when that disaster occurred? NO and NO! so if you want a wall, don't wait for others, go and start making one yourself!"

A girl with dark violet hair sitting on a moving chairs with wheals, her legs were gone eaten by monsters, but her spirit and soul was so strong that no one could talk back to her.

"If you are disastifared, go to another territory, I am sure you will be as usless as this saying how you pety you are for losing your home your land, and how you run away when your home needed you to rebuild it, they will pety you and always give you the look of a pety person, but you are just a runaway person who don't want any responsibility in life, aren't you guys former adventurer? Where you really that weak and low life"

The girls name was Anna Goldfield.

She used to be a knight, a strong one with advanced rank in two styles.

A 16 year old girl, beautiful, and strong.

The ones that were complaining saw the hard truth.

The citiznts of this Region were adventurer and former ones, as they were stronger than normal peasant they survived.

"Yeah…I really become something low didin't i?"

"Even though you were realy harsh with your words, I harsh one is beter than a liar"

This scene was witnessed by Alphonse and William, William was proud that his daughter was this chivalrous, she was indded a worthy knight.

Her future was so bright, but now she was reduced to a tailor.

"She would have make a good Vassal, if not for her injury"

"The healer said that only saint healing could work, but we don't have any in asura, its such a shame"

"Sir alphonso! Do you think sir Rudeus could know of it?"

Alphonse was taken aback, why didn't I tough of that?

Well normally healing magic was so hard that a magician must devote his life studding it to achieve advance rank, and they start to refer to them as healers, while magician was someone who use fire, earth and so.

"I don't know, how mush capable he is? Is something I don't know? But if he could help Anna stand again, we will be able to make the refuges more energetic"

"…I will become more energetic if she stand up for certain!"

The one that they become more and more dependable on was now, dancing in happiness, his strength and body multiple by a hundred or so, but this wasn't what make him dance for!

He found that two mines of iron and Arcanuim inside the mountain and that the red dragon vain spring was too deep and bigger than he though it will.

With this much? I can raise powerful soldiers, and advanced warriors like raising a pet!


End file.
